wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tree of Life Form
Were you looking for the article on the Tree of Life? 'Please, do not climb the tree.' Transforms the Druid into the Tree of Life Form. While in this form you increase healing received by 25% of your total Spirit for all party members within 45 yards, your movement speed is reduced by 20%, and you can only cast Swiftmend, Innervate, Barkskin (even though the spell description doesn't say it), and healing over time spells, but the mana cost of these spells is reduced by 20%. The act of shapeshifting frees the caster of Polymorph and Movement Impairing effects. Tree of Life auras stack together. Previously in patch 2.0.1, Tree of Life increased healing by 25% of your total Spirit for all party members within 45 yards. However this has been changed to "increases healing received" in the current patch, 2.0.3. Tree of Life is the 41 point talent in the druid's Restoration talent tree. It is first attainable at level 50. Details * Form: N/A * Casting Time: Instant * Cost: 28% of base mana (663 mana at level 70 without talents) * School: Restoration * Target: Self * Range: 0 yards * Cooldown: N/A Druids in Tree of Life form are flagged as elementals, making them banishable by warlocks. Notes Tree of Life is primarily a raid healing form. Even though the druid does not have access to the Healing Touch spell in this form, efficient HoT spells due to its inherent bonuses (Lifebloom has an outstanding health-per-mana ratio), combined with a wise use of Swiftmend, make a very solid main healer. When paired with another healer that uses fast-casting direct heals, such as a Paladin, Shaman, or Priest, a druid in Tree of Life form is arguably the best possible raid-wide healer in a raid setting. The aura, combined with the 20% mana cost reduction to HoTs, the ability to use innervate, and the extra incentive (Living Spirit talent, bonus to Tree of Life aura) to acquire large amounts of spirit gives this form incredible longevity while healing in a raid setting. It is worth noting that shifting from Tree of Life form to humanoid form is a 1 second cooldown action that costs no mana. This grants access to Healing Touch should it become necessary mid-combat. Tree of Life has amazing survivability against mobs. It has no armor or health bonus like Bear form but it can easily outheal all damage caused by multiple mobs several levels higher, while using only very little mana. Druids can also innervate themselves when in Tree of Life form, so running out of mana is not likely to happen even in a long battle. However, as the Tree can only attack with simple melee attack and has very low damage per second, killing mobs in Tree of Life form is very slow and not recommended. Melee attacks in Tree of Life form use weapon damage and speed with a weapon skill of level*5. Melee attacks will not raise weapon skill while in Tree of Life. Unlike feral forms, Tree of Life allows for the drinking of potions, so a mana potion can be consumed if the druid runs low on mana. Also unlike feral forms, normal humanoid mana regeneration is in effect while in this form. Remove Curse and Cure/Abolish Poison are NOT castable in this form. Spells castable in Tree of Life form: * Innervate * Lifebloom (The Burning Crusade) * Nature's Swiftness * Rebirth * Regrowth * Rejuvenation * Swiftmend * Tranquility * Barkskin Racials: * War Stomp * Shadowmeld The Tree of Life aura currently stacks with multiple druids in Tree of Life form in a single party. This form has animations for sleep and dance emotes. Category:Druid Abilities Category:Druid Spells Category:Druid Talents